


Побочные эффекты

by Veeta



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Inappropriate use of the ring, M/M, Non-graphic fingering, RPF, kinky boys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Немного об ониксе и чувствах.Написано 29.01.15





	Побочные эффекты

_Крис наблюдает, как Себастьян чуть искусственно улыбается фотографам, и его кольца сверкают в свете софитов; он видит, как Себастьян смотрится в зеркало, когда они остаются наедине. Он как-то вычитал, что люди, которые носят украшения, этим показывают свою любовь к себе, собственную уверенность, граничащую с нарциссизмом. Крис думает, что в этом есть доля правды._

Серебряное кольцо с ониксом, которое он дарит Себастьяну, тяжелое и темное. Тяжелое – словно тело Криса, его прикосновения, его взгляды; темное – будто его обещания, его желания и их совместные с Себастьяном ночи. Кольцо неудобное, оно жмет слишком сильно, на грани боли, и это ли не лучший гротеск на их отношения. Кольцо давит – как Крис временами, когда нависает над Себастьяном, клеймя и завоевывая, физически и морально. Порой это захватывает дух, порой пугает, порой восхищает.  
Если долго носить это кольцо, то появятся покраснения и отметины, в точности как те, что оставляет Крис, – печати, метки, шрамы. В этом кольце слишком много Криса.

_Крису непросто с Себастьяном. Себастьян многогранный и будто бы многослойный, и это отнюдь не комплимент. Себастьян не то чтобы любит трудности, но он никогда не выбирает простой путь. Он витиеватый, непонятный и прекрасный в своей странности. Крис привык быть простым – простые слова, понятные поступки, удобная одежда, – и интересы и нравы Себастьяна кажутся ему будто заимствованными из другой эпохи. Себастьян может говорить без умолку, а может не говорить вообще. Он либо надевает первое, что видит, либо же долго выбирает вещи сложного покроя, комбинирует их по несколько сразу, совмещая с другими аксессуарами. Себастьяну идут все эти украшения, которые он ежедневно носит, словно он был рожден с кольцами на пальцах и цепочкой на шее. А когда Крис спрашивает, откуда они у него, Себастьян отвечает, что это подарки, не уточняя, впрочем, от кого. То, что чувствует Крис, почти можно назвать ревностью, и с легкостью – недовольством. Украшения – это слишком личное; они касаются тела, с ними Себастьян ложится в постель, их он неторопливо перебирает пальцами, думая, что надеть сегодня. Это слишком интимное – как поцелуй, секс и утренний кофе в постель. И Крис не может позволить никому другому находиться так близко к Себастьяну, даже посредством украшений._   
_Сначала он дарит серебряную цепочку – изящная выделка, толстые звенья. Себастьян улыбается и благодарит, но, по какой-то причине, не носит, хотя Крис видит, что подарок пришелся ему по душе._   
_Далее следуют различные кольца – массивные и тонкие; с агатом, гранатом, малахитом; с надписями и гравировкой. Себастьян благодарит каждый раз, и вполне искренне, но ничего не надевает._

Они расстаются на два с половиной месяца: у них перерыв между съемками, и Крис уезжает в Бостон, а Себастьян – в поездку по Европе. Они почти не общаются, лишь иногда перекидываются фотографиями из окон отелей, ярких закатов и рассветов, ужинов и завтраков. Когда же они наконец встречаются – поздним вечером, в гостинице среднего класса, сразу после рейсов, – то не говорят друг другу «я скучал», «я ждал нашей встречи», «я рад тебя видеть», совсем нет. Они молчат. Слова обесценивают чувства, делают их приземленными и почти пошлыми. Тишина все говорит за них.  
Они целуются практически у порога, и все становится на свои места. Два месяца становятся двумя минутами, и Крис с Себастьяном чувствуют, что и не расставались вовсе. Они знают, что это правильное чувство, самое верное, самое надежное.  
– Сними кольцо, – говорит Крис, кивая на оникс с серебром.  
Себастьян слушается, повинуясь просьбе-приказу Криса. Крис лишь удовлетворенно разглядывает контраст смуглой кожи и белой незагорелой линии на среднем пальце, где Себастьян обычно носит его кольцо. Носил, значит; не забывал, вспоминал, думал. Это говорит больше, чем громкие признания и самые горячие поцелуи. Искренность – она в деталях.  
– Почему именно это кольцо? – вопрос кажется резонным, – А, Себастьян? Среди всех прочих, и именно это? Соответствует твоему стилю? – с усмешкой, – Вызывает приятные воспоминания? – сверкая вмиг потемневшими глазами. У Криса много эмоций, и Себастьян знает их все.  
Крис не спрашивает ни о девушках, которых Себастьян мог встретить, ни о парнях, которые могли улыбаться слишком чувственно. Крис надевает кольцо обратно на палец Себастьяна, а Себастьян ему это позволяет, и это высшая форма доверия, которая между ними существует.

_Себастьян лежит на животе, постанывая и извиваясь от поцелуев Криса, идущих от шеи до позвоночника. Крис сегодня на удивление нетороплив и почти – но только почти! – нежен. Он оглаживает руками спину Себастьяна, мимолетно оставляя поцелуи на плечах, и каждый последующий выдох ощущается все ниже и ниже. Борода Криса неприятно колется, возвращая Себастьяна в реальность, но он знает, что если попросит Криса ее сбрить, Крис нарочно ее оставит. Такие уж у них отношения._

_Крис ведет пальцами по спине Себастьяна, только лишь намечая прикосновение, словно перебирает струны или нажимает на клавиши музыкального инструмента. Себастьяну это льстит, конечно. А затем Себастьян чувствует холод перстня на ягодицах – какой–то семейной реликвии, которую Крис носит исключительно редко. Крис вообще практически не носит украшения, это больше по части Себастьяна. И Себастьян думает об этом ровно до того момента, как ощущает пальцы внутри: яркий контраст теплой кожи и гладкого прохладного металла. Два пальца двигаются неритмично и небыстро, давая Себастьяну прочувствовать каждый миллиметр проникновения, каждую секунду. Крис добавляет к двум пальцам еще два, тихо шепчет что–то себе под нос и полностью накрывает тело Себастьяна своим, не прекращая движения пальцами._   
_– Ты бы… Ты бы себя видел, Себастьян, – голос у Криса срывается, словно это его растягивают пальцами, и Себастьян уже ненавидит себя за эту мысль, потому что в паху становится еще горячее, а видение Криса, лежащегося под ним, все еще кружит голову, – Такой жгучий, покорный, жаждущий. Тебе так нравится, да? О, я знаю, что нравится, – Крис понижает голос до опасно-низкого, рокочущего, – А мне нравится, что я с тобой говорю, а ты не можешь мне возразить. Ты зависишь от моих движений. Знал бы ты, как это приятно ощущается. То, что твое удовольствие в моей власти, и если я сделаю так, – Крис слегка сгибает пальцы, на что Себастьян отзывается глухим стоном, – ты на это немедленно отреагируешь. Фантастика._   
_– Смотри-ка, ты знаешь меня лучше меня самого, – Себастьян бормочет это в подушку, и слова получаются тихими и нечеткими, но он знает, что Крис слышит. Что Крис хотел это услышать именно так._   
_– Да, – коротко подтверждает Крис, одновременно проворачивая пальцы внутри, а затем резко вынимает их, заставляя Себастьяна подавиться вздохом, – А теперь перевернись. У меня есть кое-что для тебя._   
_Себастьяну хочется выругаться от всего сердца, но дыхания не хватает даже на короткое слово из трех букв. Как обидно._   
_– Мне кажется, это тебе подходит, – произносит Крис, и Себастьян лениво приоткрывает глаза. Единственное, что бы ему сейчас подошло, так это секс, а не задушевные разговоры, но Крис, как видно, иного мнения._   
_У Криса на ладони лежит кольцо. Просто кольцо без упаковки, без коробки, без всего. Серебряное широкое кольцо с прямоугольным черным ониксом посередине. Себастьян вынужден признать – да, выглядит стильно; да, вполне в его вкусе. Но Крис бы мог показать кольцо за ланчем, а не посреди прелюдии, когда уже не осталось никаких мыслей, только зудящее желание дальнейших прикосновений._   
_Себастьян протягивает руку, ожидая, что Крис наденет кольцо, но Крис зажимает его ртом и, под удивленным взглядом Себастьяна, надевает кольцо на палец, скользя по нему губами, а языком сдвигая до основания среднего пальца. Когда он поднимает голову, смотря на Себастьяна в упор, в ожидании реакции, Себастьян кончает, и перед собой видит насмешливые светлые глаза и темный блеск оникса._

– Ты прав, это кольцо вызывает определенные воспоминания, – соглашается Себастьян, – Еще оно напоминает тебя. А я не ношу украшений, которые не подкреплены воспоминаниями. Или людьми. Или эмоциями.  
Крису в этот момент больше всего хочется узнать истории всех украшений Себастьяна, всех людей, которых он видит, смотря на свои цепочки и перстни. Но Крис не спрашивает, потому что сейчас на Себастьяне его кольцо, и это – самое важное. Вместо вопросов Крис одним движением прижимает Себастьяна к стене, собираясь оставить еще тысячу и одно напоминание о себе. Себастьян довольно улыбается и последнее, что он видит перед тем, как окончательно потерять голову, – лунный свет на черном ониксе, и ему почти кажется, что в нем отражается Крис.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2844821


End file.
